


The Lonely King Of Ferelden

by kwrites2222



Series: I'm Still Not Over Alistair Yet [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, all the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9598118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwrites2222/pseuds/kwrites2222
Summary: Bioware makes me feel all the feels.Poem meant as a "tale" or ballad to be read by a bard or minstrel in distorted sonnet form. Set in the universe of my mage Warden Joanna Amell where Alistair is king and she make The Ultimate Sacrifice in the final battle against the Archdemon. Also, some speculation about what happens far beyond the Blight.This made me cry harder than I should admit. Enjoy?





	

**Author's Note:**

> _It's been a long day_   
>  _Without you my friend_   
>  _And I'll tell you all about it_   
>  _When I see you again_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> \- Charlie Puth, from "See You Again"

Herein lies the story of the Lonely King of Ferelden

The great warrior, brave Hero, and former Grey Warden

The bastard son and Maric’s only surviving heir

The man that drove the darkspawn back to their lair

 

‘Twas at Ostagar he met the lovely Joanna Amell

A brave and beautiful mage who brought our king under her spell

They fought side by side against the traitorous Teyrn

Of secrets and lies, blood and betrayal, they did learn

 

Together, they rallied forces from all across the land

They saved Orzammar from a greedy would-be king's hand

They made peace in the Forest, and brought the Circle back from the brink

They saved dear Arl Eamon from death's subtle wink

 

They did all this together, fighting for what was right

They were the only ones who could, the only ones who might

And though they'd seen so much death, blood, and war

They fell into a great love, the love that is most rare

 

For she was unlike any woman he'd ever met

He'd given her his heart; he'd let her into his bed

The future king, though he did not know he was to be,

Was confident by her side and, for the first time in ages, happy

 

Joanna, his love, was a light in the great darkness

A rose growing beautiful and strong among all the hardship

Something so rare and wonderful and bright

Alistair gave her his heart, his soul: she was his life

 

So confident was he that they'd be together forever

Alistair was certain there was no storm they could not weather

But even our brave king could not see what was to come

For there was only more pain on the bleak horizon

 

Though the battles were hard, the battles were won

And the Landsmeet decided to hand the crown to Maric's son

Duty came first and a mage could not be queen

They were too in love to let each other go, but they both agreed

 

Fair Joanna would not pursue the love any more

Instead, she would be simply a Grey Warden as before

Alistair would reign and take a queen if he chose

But he never had any intention of replacing his fair Warden rose

 

On the eve of the final battle, before the Archdemon did call

Morrigan left suddenly, without a goodbye or good luck at all

Alistair ignored it and, at dawn, marched with his men

He led them to war to save his beloved Ferelden

 

Their king was he, so strong and so brave

But they did not know how his bravery was made

It was the Hero Joanna, her influence, love, and patience

Had invigorated our King Alistair, it had molded and shaped him

 

Though strong as iron he was, he still had one weakness

The Grey Warden mage, his Joanna, his sweetness

As she ordered him to stay before she left to kill the beast

He told her he loved her always, because he owed her that, at least

 

The light from the tower blinded them all

And, one by one, the darkspawn did fall

The ones who did not hastily retreated

And, by the grace of the Maker, the Blight was defeated

 

Alistair cheered and chanted, celebrated and cried

But, up upon the tower, Joanna had died

He hoped beyond all hope that she had survived

But she had gone out, his little magical light

 

Alistair waited for the others to return with good news

He saw it first in their faces: the sadness, the anger, confused

How had such a bright star been snuffed out so easily?

The answer is only given so very weakly:

 

Evil and good sometimes must cancel each other out

Her sacrifice was brave and, without a doubt, 

Dear Joanna Amell, a mage, a hero, a Warden 

Was the true saviour that day, and her sacrifice shall never be forgotten

 

But the years they go by, and memories become legend

Including this tale of the Lonely King of Ferelden

Alistair, they say, was never the same

His rose had wilted and died, and his heart had grown lame

 

He proved a good king, but never took a wife

And he never forgave himself for letting Joanna give her life

The Lonely King they called him, and the title spread far

It was said he didn't mind it, though it reminded him of her

 

The Lonely King did not grow old, eventually hearing the Calling's curse

He named an heir in Teagan and set off to see the dwarves

His wish, it was said, was to die alone

Alistair was no longer bound to rules or the throne

 

He stormed a darkspawn nest with the Legion of the Dead

The battle was fierce and heroic, or so it is said

And Alistair fought and screamed and died in that cave

Ferocious and heroic, strong, proud and brave

 

His body was burned in a funeral pyre

In the centre of Denerim, in a massive bonfire

They interred his ashes with his father's sword, Duncan's shield, and a rose

The Lonely King laid to rest in his final repose

 

His tomb was sealed, and many mourn at it to this day

The Lonely King's ashes locked and sealed away

Rumour became legend, and legend accepted as fact

Of what the Lonely King did in his final act

 

Legend says he shouted her name as he sank his final blow

Into the chest of an ogre, killing a great menace from below

The Lonely King's bravery, compassion, loyalty, and strength unmatched

For, in the metal of his blade, the name "Joanna" is scratched.


End file.
